transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Into The Black - Original Proposal
Below is the original proposal written by Blueshift for the TP Into The Black The Black Hole (This is a terrible title, I need something better) A one night TP with a smaller sub-scene the day before to drum up some interest and get some backstory out there. Bots and Cons, fighting each other (if they want) and a larger foe. The fact the villain is a Quintesson called Alpha, and he has a black hole has absolutely nothing to do with the Transformers Energon or Cybertron series, and I only realised later. But I’d like to keep it like that, since it not only makes story sense (Alpha, like Primus being a ‘first’ name) but it would also wrong-foot players, which is always awesome. The principle villains (again, I am more than happy to control them and run the whole thing, I’ve done it loads of times in the past to great results): Alpha Q Alpha was one of Primus’s assistants, helping him create the Transformers. A quintesson scientist, his job was to provide a power source for Vector Sigma, but his experiments in stellar engineering saw him destroyed in an explosion, that really sucked him into an antimatter sub-universe, his name all but forgotten by history. In this universe, there was nothing, no space, no time. His will forged it, he literally became the god of this universe. Everything there is created by his mind, and held together by his will. Millions and millions of years passed. Even though he created lifeforms to entertain him, they were still only creations of his mind, and he grew slowly insane. He longed to have vengeance on Primus, whom he thought abandoned him, which is why once he was able to create the energy creature to convert antimatter to matter, he set out to take Cybertron and Primus’s creations, and use them to escape his celestial prison. He is covered from head to tentacle in a special armour to protect him from the ravages of the anti-matter world. He is unable to escape himself since the act of leaving without relinquishing control would cause the sub-universe to end nanoseconds before he left, since it is held with his will. So someone needs to be there holding it together so he can leave. Of course, if theme don’t like this origin, then there is always the explanation that after millions of years alone, he is /insane/. Perhaps he is lying, perhaps all that is in his head, but it is his motivation. Dire Wraith Alpha Q’s messenger to the outside world, animated by his will. I’d like it to be a combat object, we can redesc that trusty statue again! People are welcome to shoot at him, but he is a creature powered by an entire sub-universe, so is pretty awesome. Phase 1: Harbinger A small scene one day before the main TP, to set things up. I really added this since having everything on one day is a bit overkill. Plus it might help to stir up some interest. Mysterious happenings are afoot. A black hole has suddenly appeared near Cybertron, literally from nowhere, and is rapidly growing in size, sucking in energy. Any investigation will show that it is a black hole in name only, featuring many strange readings. A singularity that literally sucks everything into it. Meanwhile, back on Earth, both faction bases are visited one after the other by a strange apparition. First, the Energy Creature, which is an amorphous, crackling pulsing blob like energy wave, that instantly makes anything that touches it vanish (it will not be touching players this day though, unless they want it). Soon after comes the Dire Wraith, a black clad figure. Depending on what happens, the Wraith can either tussle a bit with players or simply talk. He tells them that he is a messenger from their true god, and tells them that the Alpha Quintesson will soon return to sit in judgement of them all, giving them a day to wind up their affairs. And then vanishes. Phase 2: Singularity The main event. i) Dire Wraiths (a small sub event to run earlier, allowing people who might be late to get in to the main event) The Energy Creature appears again in the centre of America, vanishing anything it touches and growing larger. The Dire Wraith appears too, as a sort of guardian. How both factions react to this second coming is up to the players. If attacked, the Dire Wraith will put up a very good fight, seemingly invincible (for reasons stated below). The Energy Creature is actually a bridge of sorts, leading to an antimatter sub-universe that is housed within the ‘black hole’ singularity. Anyone or anything touching it is instantly converted from matter to antimatter so that they can safely enter this universe, and teleported to inside the black hole. Either the sides work this out and enter it of their own free will, or it grows large and starts to forcibly absorb people. Again, depending on how the scene goes. ii) Arrival Inside the black hole is an antimatter universe, the Phantom Lands. Nothing these is quite right. The laws of physics are constantly in flux and all objects don’t look quite right on an atomic structure. In the centre is the Citatdel, and towards the boundaries, the land simply dissolves into nothingness. More wraiths emerge and force the players into the Citadel (they are free to fight the wraith, which will be the Dire Wraith coded fight object). iii) Alpha Q The Citadel is commanded over by an armoured being that calls himself Alpha Quintesson. He is bitter at having been trapped in this phantom land for many many years and forgotten. He has created the black hole to draw in Cybertron, which he sees as his rightful property, and the Transformers, who he wants to be his slaves. He is also quite, quite mad. Again, at this point, players can try to kill him, bargain with him, whatever they want. However, the sub universe of the Phantom Lands are created of his will, he is literally a god there, capable of anything. Thus we can have characters ‘die’, and he simply reforms them, as a lesson. He can rewrite the laws of physics in this domain at a whim. Stuff like that. He wants some of the Transformers to take his place as ruler of the domain. It is his will that keeps it there, and so he cannot leave, for the moment he relinquishes control, it will cease to exist and he will be unable to escape. When his armour is removed (either by the players if some agree to it, since hey, instant godhood, or by himself) it is discovered that the armour is empty. He had died long ago, and it is only by his own force of will that he still exists. Now everyone is faced with a very mad god, who has just learnt that he is forever trapped in a pocket dimension. Oh no. Now, defeating him is the interesting part. Everyone is trapped there by the force of Alpha Q’s will. His death will pull everyone back like an elastic band snapping back. He could be talked into suicide, tricked into touching an unconverted item of matter (such as something held accidentally by an internal forcefield) or something else that maybe you can think up. But again, up to how the players want to do it really. I guess he could be shot to death if having so many people in his domain stretches his powers. When he is defeated, everyone vanishes back to where they were, and the black hole closes. Yay.